I'll Always Be There
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: We were brothers. Separated when my little brother was born. But I don't care. I will be there. No matter what happens. I will protect and I will help him. Slightly AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Always Be There

A/N: This story is really fun, I thought of it randomly when watching the abridged series. Don't worry, there are no references I just got the idea from a quote he used and so I just randomly came up with this.

Warning: Mentions of Rape and other bad things in this story that may not be suited to younger readers (you have been warned).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the abridged series though I do owe them both a lot of credit in making this story

Chapter 1

_0o0o0o0_

Bakura's POV

My name is Bakura, but it hasn't always been Bakura. No, once I was known as Akefia. Still, this is my story. I guess it really starts I guess when I was five. Well, that is where the real thing begins. I was born kind of by accident. You see, my mother never meant to have me. She was on her way to marry her husband but she was raped before she could get there. So the man I know as my father is only my step-father. Life was happy though; my step-dad treated me like his real son and my mother loved me. I even had a really good friend who always stood by me.

There was only one thing that went wrong: The birth of my half-brother. No, that wasn't the bad part. I mean, he was cute and I loved him a lot. No, he wasn't the problem. It was what happened after his birth that was the big problem.

"Akefia, come in here," my father called me and I walked in to the room that my parents were sitting in along with servants from around the palace to help my mother. It was the first day of my brother's life and he was so small... so fragile.

"Come see your baby brother Akefia," my mother said. I was only five so the idea of him being my baby brother didn't really sink in at first. I just wanted to play with him. Then again, I wanted to teach him some of my pranks. I liked to prank people.

"He's so small... he's kind of cute," I said looking at the little bundle in my mother's arms. I looked up at my parents. "What's his name?"

"His name is Atem," she said. That's right; my little brother is the prince of Egypt. That was one of the major reasons my life went downhill from there.

"Hi Atem, we're going to have a lot of fun together," I said with a smile, stroking his head full of baby hair- this was the last time I would see my little brother for some time, also the last time I would see my mother for, well, forever. I guess it was that news that made what happened to me even worse.

It was a few days later that I found out my mother died. Giving birth to my little brother took its toll on her and she just didn't make it even though the magicians and healers tried their very best. That happened to many people all around the kingdom and well past its borders but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care that she was the only full family I had there; it was that she was my mother and it hurt.

It was late at night. I had cried myself asleep so I didn't really notice when someone picked me up and strapped a blindfold to my face. Someone threw me on the back of a horse and most likely hit it to get it going. I then woke up and wondered where I was but I couldn't make a sound. Apparently whoever wanted me gone took great care to make sure that no one in the palace knew about me being missing.

We rode into the night but I didn't know where. I knew whoever was taking me was expecting to leave me to be out there to die, either by just staying still or moving around- dehydration or the horrors that lurked about. I knew I would probably not make it out in the desert for long; no one ever did.

"Listen here," my captor spoke to me as he coarsely grabbed me and threw me to the ground. "We can't have trash like you becoming Pharaoh; you are just in the way of our true prince."

"It's not my fault that I was born from who I was born from," I retorted as I had managed to free my mouth from its bonds. The man just spat at my feet as I worked on the covering around my eyes. Sadly he was long gone before I managed to take off the heavy cloth that had been tied around them. The other issue is I could follow the last direction his horse had taken but he might had have just gone that way to put me off the trail to civilization; it was official: I was going to die right then and there. Lucky for me; fate wasn't that cruel.

"Kid, hey kid, are you alright, you'd better wake up," a voice said and I guessed I'd fallen asleep. I looked up into the eyes of a strong looking man, a bag lazily chucked over his shoulder. There was a look of determination in his eyes that seemed to excite something inside of me.

"Oh hello," I said as I didn't know what to say. I felt faint. I knew I needed water and food soon or I'd pass out again. It was cold because it was night but somehow I knew that Ra would start to rise soon enough and then I would need water as soon as I could get or I'd die.

"What's your name kid?' the man asked me as he passed some bread and a flask of water to me. I was a bit worried about it but my will to live took over; if I took it and it was poison then I'd die. If I didn't take it I would die. If it was actually not poisoned I would live so I the choice was obvious.

I then thought about the man's question. Something told me that I shouldn't use my real name. I mean; if someone wanted me dead and they got word that I was alive; well, I would be in trouble. I thought about it and a random name came to mind. "Bakura"

"That's a very interesting name. What are you doing out here all alone?" I didn't know if he believed my name but he didn't seem to mind it much. I was glad about that really.

"Well, I didn't want to be out here, also, you didn't tell me your name," I reply and he chuckled slightly. I may have been five but I was told I didn't really act like it.

"Very true," he said as I ate the bread and drank the water. "You can have all of it. I have more." I admitted to myself, it wasn't palace food but when you're really hungry you don't care if it is or not. "As for my name: it's Aapep."

"You're name is Moon snake," I reply simply and he nods at me. I wondered if he had come up with a name too; it was always possible, you never knew with the people of Egypt.

"Well, Bakura, you really can't stay here. How about you come home with me and my family can take care of you?" he said with a smile and I looked confused.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked curiously. I doubted he knew who I really was even if he knew that 'Bakura' wasn't my name. I also doubted that he was my long-lost father because from what I knew that bastard didn't know he had a son or a daughter.

"Well, I'm not sure really, I just felt that I should, you seem to the kind of spirit I like in a person," he replied and I wondered what he did for a job. I mean, he seemed graceful and all.

"I don't have much of a choice," I replied. I mean, I could have stayed there but then I'd die. Or I could go with a man I just met. I just hoped this was a good idea. He was tall and well built. Though at the same time agile. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was black, unlike my odd white hair and purple eyes. My mom said that made me look special, just like Atem and his hair. I could see some scars across his body and some seemed new.

"You always have a choice, my boy," he said and I looked at him as he reached his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand as I replied. "Yes, that is true, but it is either die out here in the desert trying to find food, water and shelter or go with you."

"You are a very smart kid, how old are you?" he asked and I looked down at the ground. A few days ago I was five, my friend hadn't come because he was very busy doing something.

"Five, as of a few days ago," I replied as he led me to a horse. I'd never ridden by myself before but I always loved the horses at the stables. I would sometimes go there just to think. I liked most animals. Still horses had always interested me, though I think the wild ones were better. They were so majestic and beautiful, unhindered by loads that humans had thrown upon their backs.

"I'm guessing you haven't really learned how to ride yet, but you'll learn in due time," he replied and laughed a bit as my eyes lit up at the idea. He helped me onto the horse; it seemed at least a little while so it interested me. He climbed on and we started riding across the sands of Egypt.

"I guess you get used to traveling around here," I said looking around as everything looked the same to me but Aapep seemed to know where he was going.

"You mostly learn how to tell direction. Ra and the stars help with that, also how long you have been riding for," he told me and then smiled. "I'm guessing you want to learn that too."

"Oh yes, that would be so great!" I exclaimed hugging him and then blushing as I'd forgotten my manners. He just laughed at my reaction.

"Well, that's a good thing because that is exactly what I was going to teach you," he replied and I smiled. This was way better than the stuff they were going to teach us back in the palace. There we sat around and learned boring things. Here I was going to get to be out there and move about. I liked moving, I hated being still.

"Thank you Aapep, but why?" I asked him. I wanted to know what he did. I really wanted to know what I'd gotten myself into. Aapep seemed like a nice person but that didn't mean he really was all the time.

"Listen Bakura, my village, it's not the best off village in Egypt; we really don't get much. Most of us are treated badly so we have only one way we can survive," he told me sadly and I knew what he was trying to say.

"You steal things," I reply simply and he nodded. "You only take what you need right? I mean, you don't go stealing things just for the fun of it?"

"You really are wise for a kid your age. We only steal to survive. If I find someone who stole for the fun of it I punish them," he replied.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded as we rode through the desert. Our horse was black so I knew that when Ra rose in the sky the horse would be very hot but for now it was easy to blend into the night. I liked it.

"Yes, I am the leader of our village and thus I am the King of Thieves," he said and I wanted to laugh. If he was taking me in and he was the King of Thieves then that would make me a prince and that would mean that I was still a prince... it was ironic really.

"Alright," I said. I had been taught that stealing was wrong (which didn't really stop me that much), still, that was done for fun. It was a game to me; see how long it would take them to figure me out. Still, they told me it was wrong; that only evil people stole. But Aapep didn't seem evil and I suspected that they didn't know everything about people. They just assumed things and that was wrong.

"We're here, welcome to my home: Kul Elna," he said and I looked over the village. It wasn't huge, not like the capital but it seemed to be alright. There were still people wandering about the streets and someone came to get our horse and the various supplies. Everyone said hello to Aapep as we passed and I just looked around. I could tell that there were some kids who ran around even in the dark. I supposed they really couldn't do it in the day because it was too hot, especially when they were playing outside.

"Mister Aapep," one of the young girls asked as she ran up to him. She was a little younger than I was and I thought she was kind of sweet looking.

"What is it?" the man asked her. Unlike the kids I was used to seeing she clearly wasn't that well fed. I knew what Aapep must have meant.

"Can I have some food, my brother is still sick," she replied. I saw tears come to her eyes. I felt really bad. I knew in the palace we had top rate healers but this wasn't the palace.

"You've been giving him all your food again, haven't you," it wasn't a question but she still nodded and he smiled at her. "I'm glad you care about him. Here, I have some bread and tell him I hope he feels better."

"Thank you," she said and ran off I looked after her and then at Aapep who was looking at me. Our eyes met and I looked away.

"Her brother's been sick for some time now; I really don't want to tell her that he is probably not going to make it. I'm pretty sure that she already knows that. Most that take ill don't make it," he told me as we started walking again.

"Poor girl," I said as I wondered what it would be like if little Atem was sick and I knew he was probably going to die. I would probably do everything in my power to help him while he was alive.

"Yes," he replied somberly as we walked. We travelled in silence for the rest of our journey to the house that he lived in.

"Dad you're home," a girl's voice said from the house and I saw a girl who was about eight walk out of the house. She looked a lot like her father with waist-long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked kind, her skin unmarred and her eyes bright with life and joy.

"Yes, Koranna and it's nice to see you're alright," he told her as they hugged each other. I felt a bit out of place in the family reunion.

"I'm glad to see you're alright too," She replied. She obviously knew the danger her father was in being a thief. I guessed that made the village closer. I mean, if they were possibly going to die any given day you would want to know who to rely on for help.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I'd like you to meet someone. His name is Bakura and I found him in the desert," Aapep said and I stepped into view of the older girl.

"Hello Bakura, you're cute. Hmm, we're going to need to get you some different clothes though," she said and I looked down. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't wearing what I had been to bed. In fact I looked like a complete peasant; or worse than that- almost like one of the prisoners from the palace dungeons.

"Hello," I said as I was led into the house. It wasn't big - neither was the village - but it was a nice place. I kind of liked it.

"Koranna, why don't you go show him around," Aapep said and she nodded as he walked off to another room and she smiled down at me.

"Well come on Bakura," she said. I wondered what Aapep was up to. Still, I followed the girl through the house.

"This place is very nice," I informed her. It wasn't like the palace. Even so, it was nice in its own way and I liked it. Seeing as I would have to live here for Ra knows how many years I kind of had to live with it anyway. I could hardly go back home - or at least as I couldn't now - and these people seemed nice enough so I guessed I would start a living here and make myself happy. It did seem like Aapep had taken me in because he didn't have a son, though I bet Koranna could make a good Queen of Thieves.

"I grew up here so I don't know much else. Usually the younger kids aren't supposed to leave the village. They say it's safer that way. If we have an adult with us we are allowed to go down to the Nile but other than that we are asked to stay in the village," Koranna told me. Since I lived in the palace I was used to being told where to go and where not to go but still. That didn't mean I was always willing to listen to what I was told. "Here is where you will sleep."

"It's kind of nice," I said as I walked around the room. It was small, but as I had stated, but it was nice. I looked at my new sister and then back at the room. My room in the palace was much bigger but I really didn't care. I guess I was lucky to have my own room here.

"They really aren't the best and this one might need a little bit of work seeing as it hasn't been used in years but even so, it's home," she replied and I nodded. I had to stop comparing this place with the palace, that wasn't my home anymore. Someone wanted me out and they had managed that at least.

"What about your mom?" I asked her and she looked down for a bit. I knew it wasn't going to be something I really wanted to hear now.

"She died a few days ago," she replied. I was reminded of my own mother. She was kind and sweet and always took care of me. It never seemed to bother her that I was an accident.

"My mom did too. She was a great person. So was my dad but... I guess not everyone liked me," I said and the girl looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me and I turned to look at her. It was odd that I trusted her but I just felt I could- she just had that feel to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her and she didn't answer but somehow I knew she could. "My name isn't Bakura, it's Akefia, and I'm not just any boy. I am sort of the son of the Pharaoh but not really. See when my mom was going to marry the Pharaoh she accidently had me first so I'm not the Pharaoh's son, he had a new one recently so someone decided they had to get rid of me so I wasn't in his way."

"I'm sorry Bakura," she said hugging me and I cried. I guess I had been holding the whole thing in until now and I cried. She held me like my mother would and I felt everything flow out."That's it, let it all out, you'll feel better after."

_0o0o0o0_

Koranna isn't really mine; I have permission from a friend to use her. Also Aapep does mean Moon Snake in Ancient Egyptian. I know Bakura doesn't write like a five year old but you'll see how it all works out later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Bakura's POV)**

I lived with the Thieves for quite a few years, running around, doing jobs as needed, helping out the Thieves whenever I could. It wasn't the greatest life to live but I can't say it was horrible. I wondered how my family was doing; my little brother and my father. I was sure they were fine seeing as they were still in the palace and neither had been killed yet. While I on the other hand was learning the tricks of my new family's trade.

Korana was a nice sister. She listened to me whenever I needed to talk, even if it was something as trivial as a story of a bird flying overhead. She was the only one who knew my secret and it stayed that way. She helped me out a lot as well. The Thieves' village was a busy place, just like the kitchen at the palace. Yet in some ways, we felt like a big family instead of strangers and some friends- an actual family, not some workers hurrying as the royals strutted about.

"Bakura, can you come here and help me with something?" Korana asked and I walked to where she was. I smiled as I saw her making dinner. It was hard to get a lot of water so we had to be careful what we did.

"Sure, sis," I said as I knew what she wanted. I grabbed one of the knives and started cutting up some of the things we were going to have, the aroma of the freshly cut food filling the kitchen. It was a nice day today and it seemed normal to help out. I never knew how wrong I was until, well, it all went wrong- Korana joking around with me in the kitchen, tossing the meat and vegetables together as they cooked over the flame.

"Korana, get Bakura to safety," we heard dad call to us from the hall and I looked up at my big sister. I was about ten now and I knew quite a bit about being a thief but still there were those moments where I didn't know what a thief would do in a certain situation.

"Come," my sister said dragging me to a hiding place. I ran after her as I heard people screaming. I turned my head from side to side seeing that the village was burning.

"What's going on?" I asked my sister as we ran. I was a little scared. Things were crazy and people were screaming. It was a wonder that Korana could keep a hold of me and still go where she wanted to go.

"I'm not sure what's happening but you have to stay out of the way, you can't let them find you, brother," she replied softly, pushing me behind a wall so that I was hidden from view. I looked at her, fear lacing the edges of my eyes. "Don't come out until I come and get you alright?"

"But I want to help, how do you know you'll be safe?" I asked, scared for her, but she was already leaving, putting on a brave face and disappearing in another cranny. I really didn't want to stay but at the same time I knew I had to trust her and I did trust her. I peeked out from my hiding place trying to see anything that I could, only receiving glimpses of a brilliant red. I heard a lot of yelling and screaming and I wondered what was going on out there. I knew our village had a bit of a reputation but this was just crazy and I didn't like it.

"I found another one," a voice said and I almost thought I had been found but the footsteps slowly echoed away, just to be replaced by a girl's scream- it seemed that it was my big sister. My breath caught in my throat. That was probably a good thing too or I would have screamed out her name, giving away my hiding place.

"Alright, that's the last of them, now we need to start this ritual," a voice boomed. It sounded so familiar it was scary. It was almost like I'd heard that voice before but I didn't know where, maybe during a raid. I tried to see the person's face but it was covered by a dark hood. Though I did recognize the garments of the Pharaoh's royal guard but what were they doing here? That wasn't dad up there. I knew that by the figure's height and stance. It was someone who I knew from the palace but I couldn't think of whom at that moment.

"You shall be sacrificed to help bring peace to Egypt, you should be honored," another man said as the first person was led up. I then noticed the giant pot in the middle of the chamber that they were being forced towards. How had my sister and I missed that? It didn't matter though; it was there and it looked like the people were being led in front of it. The person was brought up to the platform with two guards on either side. Then they were pushed into it and they either died screaming or without screaming. A few people of the village went in willingly as if they felt it would preserve some dignity.

It was hard to watch the adults as they were pushed in but it wasn't going to get any easier. A woman with a newborn was being led up. One of the soldiers ripped the baby from its mother's arms and tossed it into the pot. How could they be so heartless! Was Egypt really in that much danger that they had to sink to this level? No! My father wouldn't do that! He was a great man! He loved his people. I know he did because I saw some of the things he did and this... no, he would never have this!

Little children were ripped from their parents too! They were thrown in the pot without a care, the soldiers prodding them with spears to get them to move if they didn't abide by their commands straight away. Even a pregnant woman was lead in, her husband having to watch her drop into the pot- having to hear her screams and pleas to stop, to save her child. It was slaughter and I was watching the whole thing. I couldn't look away. It was just too horrible. I saw my other dad, Aapep, walk up and I wanted to cry. He had saved me from dying out in the sands of Egypt. He was strong and someone I could rely on for help, so seeing him about to die was something I could barely handle. He walked with pride up to the edge of the pot and stepped in. I had to say, he died with a lot of dignity.

I saw the little girl who I first saw when I got to the village. She had been alone after her little brother had died and she didn't talk much. Most people said that she had lost the ability to talk seeing as she didn't want to talk to anyone. She usually stayed to herself and I sometimes forgot she was there. Now she almost seemed happy, as if she knew that she was going to be with her brother again. My heart went out to her, anyone who can think of good things when they are about to die is an awesome person.

The last person was my sister. The only person to know who I really am... I've said that before but whatever! She was very special to me, taking the role of sister and mother in some ways. She always cared for everyone, even helping those from the other side accidently wounded by our people. Whenever my father was out people went to her. She was always ready to listen to someone if they had an issue and she was the most caring person I knew. I take back what I said earlier, she really wouldn't make a good queen of thieves; she was too caring to be able to steal from someone, to hurt someone, even in self-defense. I'm sure they were just going to give it to her anyway, and our village might have been lead to prosper without thievery. Now though that would never be proven or disproven because she is dead! Pushed into a pot of boiling stuff! Dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD!

It was over, they were all gone! Ninety-nine people killed in one night! Ninety-nine people murdered for something I would not truly understand until a lot later. Dead! And I knew who did it. They were all gone. I didn't want them gone! They were family! They were friends! And now they were gone!

"The ritual is almost complete," the familiar voice said as he stood in the middle of the cave and looked at the pot. I couldn't hear any remorse in his voice and I was angry. Why? How? How could he kill this many people and not care? Why did he do it? What was going on? What didn't I know about? Who was he that I remember so well? What was going to happen now? What did they need to kill them for? How much did the king know about this?

Did the king even know about this?

It was about a week later that something started to happen. The men were back. I wondered if they had been eating our food. I had barely moved as I was scared they would find me. I didn't know if they would throw me in the pot or just kill me but I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't want to die and I really doubted that they would keep me alive. Especially seeing as they would assume I saw the whole thing. Someone who took vengeance for their loved ones was a formidable enemy indeed; or so Aapep told me.

Anyway, back to what I was saying: something happened on the seventh day. The men entered the chamber and they took the pot of liquid. They then poured it into a hole in the ground and the cave shook violently. I really hoped this thing wouldn't come crashing down over our heads. That would be very bad. I saw them take hammers and smash at the rocks that were over the place where they poured the liquid. The stone cracked away and a strange stone seemed to come out of the ground. In it were seven different shaped items. Items I would come to know very well; the Ring, the Rod, the Scales, the Necklace, the Eye, the Key and more importantly; the Puzzle.

"These treasures will help protect Egypt," the man said. Protect Egypt? What kind of protection was brought about from the slaughter of almost one hundred people? It didn't make any sense!

They now held six of the seven items. The ring was still where it lay in the stone but the leader reached out to grab it. Before he could though something dark and foreboding emerged from the stone.

**"Foolish mortal, return those items to their proper place!" **the shadow roared and the man was grabbed by the strange creature. It was strangling him! I didn't know if I should be happy or not. Happy because the man who had killed my family was dead but sad because someone else had to die.

_"You should never be happy for someone's death, Bakura, death is natural and it happens. Killing is only punished when you do it for fun. Killing for someone you care about is something we all end up doing but when you do it because you can, that is when it is punished. Do not be afraid to kill but do not enjoy the death and torment of others," _They were Aapep's words. I knew them by heart as he had explained it to me. That was when I was eight. I had taken my first life because the person was trying to kill one of the people of our village. I had grabbed a knife and stabbed the man in the heart; he died almost instantly. After it was over I had cried for hours at what I had done, hoping that the gods would forgive me.

Korana had taken me to the place where we worshiped the gods. I begged them for forgiveness and did this a couple of days. The memory was still there but it felt better, as if some weight had lifted. So, I wasn't happy that this monster was trying to strangle the man who had killed my family! No! I wouldn't enjoy his suffering. If the gods allowed it I would take his life but other than that, I would not stoop to the level they had. I would not become a killer for fun. I would not bring about the pain he did! The people he cared about didn't deserve it.

"No, unhand me," the man forced out as he held the Eye and pushed it into his face. I saw blood trickle down his face from his eye but the monster was blasted by a golden light. The cave shook again and I worried. I didn't think this place would hold for too much longer. It seemed one of the soldiers had the same idea.

"We need to get out of here," he said as he started towards the exit of the cave. I was still in my hiding place.

"Not without this," the leader said and grabbed the Ring from its resting place and then they took off out of the cave and probably got horses- our horses most likely!- and left. I walked out from where I had been hiding and walked up to the stone in the middle of the chamber. I looked down at it seeing where all the items would fit into place.

**"Boy!" **the voice boomed again and I jumped. Whatever it wanted I wouldn't give it. I didn't care what it said. I didn't want anything. **"I can give you the power you need! Your family wants vengeance, you can give it to them and I can help you!"**

"No!" I yelled turning away from the stone to head back to the surface. "I will not have revenge. My family wouldn't want that! You cannot possibly understand what they would want! You have no idea about my life or my family! whoever did this and whoever you are; I will not become like you! I will not kill like the person who did this! I've seen you, you are nothing but a monster and I will have none of it!" I don't know where that came from but something in my heart seemed to tell me it was the right thing to do.

**"Fine then! Be weak but you need me! You will learn that in time!"** the voice said but I didn't listen I just walked up the stairs as if I hadn't heard. I could hear every word but I didn't care. Power? I didn't want power. Not really. Would he tell me to kill the Pharaoh? I couldn't. Not my dad, or my little brother. He must have a good reason and I was going to find out what it was.

Something stopped me from going all the way up. I just felt this strange pull to a strange room so I turned to it. I walked in to find a giant stone tablet on the back wall. That was all there was there and nothing else. On the tablet there was a strange monster but I was drawn to it. I walked forwards and gently touched the tablet with my left hand. The stone glowed and suddenly the monster was right in front of me! I was a bit scared but at the same time curious about it.

_"Don't be afraid, Akefia,"_ It said in my mind. It wasn't like when the monster spoke to me, it was a lot more gentle and soothing. I walked towards it slowly watching as the snake tail seemed to come towards me. It wrapped around me but not in a dangerous way. No, more like a loving way.

"Who and what are you? And how do you know my real name?" I asked it as it pulled me against its muscular chest. I felt it's strong arms circle me kind of like Aapep did when he was still alive. This thing seemed almost to be a mix of Korana's loving nature and Aapep's strength.

_"I am a creature known as your Ka, I live inside your soul. I am here to protect you and help you when you need me. I was partially created by the people of your village in order to help you. I know your real name because I am a part of you. As for my name, you can just call me Diabound," _The creature said in my head.

"What was that down there then?" I asked pointing to the stairs that led back down to the stone. I would rather not go back there if I didn't have to.

_"That was the darkness, partially released with the creation of the Millennium items, if the items are returned to their resting place then the darkness will be released on our land, we must not let that happen," _Diabound told me.

"Tell me what I have to do," I replied and I think it smiled at me as it let me down from where it had been holding me.

_"Akefia Bakura, you are now the King of Thieves but you are not yet strong enough to fight off Zorc by yourself, you may never be strong enough alone but together with the chosen Pharaoh I believe you will be strong enough to defeat the darkness. First you must train though. Become strong and make sure that no one can beat you. Your title will be challenged and your life will be on the line because of it but do not be discouraged. All you need to do is call my name and I will aid you," _Diabound told me and I nodded as I understood. I sat down across from Diabound and sighed.

"Before I go on with this, can I please just have some time to pray to the gods?" I asked and I looked at Diabound. It nodded so I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. "Great Ma'at, goddess of justice and judge of the dead, please, spare my family for what they have done for they only did it in need. And please forgive me for what I might do in the future for I only wish to bring peace again."

"Anubis, god of embalmment and Osiris, god of dead, please allow my family passage. I am unable to give them a proper right because I am unaware of the way it is done and they do not have bodies. Forgive me for my ignorance and my inability."

"Wise Thoth, please, help me find the wisdom I need to defeat the darkness that I hope shall never fall upon our great land."

"Harthor, goddess of love and music, please, guide me when I go astray, please, do not let me fall because of what has occurred here."

"Gods of Egypt please, hear me, I need you now more than ever. I came to you once when I killed and now I must come to you again because I need your assistance. I need you to guide me so I shall not help the darkness," I finished off. I felt good as if something was lifted from me again. I looked up at Diabound who had just been watching me.

_"That was very nice," _Diabound said and I nodded at it. _"Your respect for the gods is admirable, it is no wonder you were able to push away the darkness so easily."_

"Thank you Diabound," I said with a smile as I walked toward the exit of the room we were in, not before giving my Ka another hug, but I turned at the entrance of the room. "If you know, please tell me, who is the chosen Pharaoh?"

Diabound chuckled and I was trying to find out what was so amusing but when I could the answer I knew why it seemed to be amused by what he was going to tell me. _"I cannot give you all the answers because I do not know them all. Even the ones I do know cannot be given to you right away. But to answer your question the chosen Pharaoh is none other than your beloved younger brother; Atem."_

**This was emotional and not much dialogue. Don't worry, the brothers will meet each other next chapter (seeing as Atem really doesn't know Bakura very much yet). I like this chapter and I added the thing with the gods, I think it added something to the whole thing that I just love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Always Be There**

**Before we get this started updates might be a bit slowed until after Christmas seeing as I have a line of tests to study for, then I want to spend time with friends and family and I have to write an essay so I will not have as much time as I'd like. Also, for any of you who are reading my other stories part of the issue is I'm relying on a duel writer (who will come in and do one of this story later) so seeing as he also has a life things go a bit slower. Also because I have a Beta for two of my stories I kind of have to wait for them, so, because in some ways this is a group effort you will have to be patient with us and not get annoyed.**

**Chapter 3**

**0o0o0o0**

It had been ten long years since the destruction of my home. I had trained very hard until no thief could even come close to matching my skills. I had decency though, if I went into one of the tombs I would always come out empty handed on purpose. Even if I had the ability to take what I wanted I didn't feel it was right and so I didn't.

I hadn't returned to Kul Elna after I had left after meeting Diabound- I felt like I needed to get out before the darkness tried to take me again. I kind of felt like I was running away but until we had the right amount of power, I was staying away from my home.

Diabound was like my one true friend. I trusted my group of thieves very little and I their untrustworthiness was proven to me on many occasions but with Diabound at my side there wasn't much to worry about. I did find out that I did have to be careful because his power would deplete my energy so I couldn't use him too often but I was getting better. I also learned about his abilities; mostly the ability to take the attack and power of any creature that he destroyed.

I was sitting in a sort of back room to a tavern as I really didn't feel like being there but one of the people wanted to tell me something important and he had decided that this would be our meeting place. I hated alcohol; in fact, just the pure smell of it was annoying to me. I didn't know why but it just was. Maybe it was some subconscious knowledge; perhaps the man who had taken me from the palace had the smell on him or some of the people that murdered my family.

"Thief King." A voice rang from a nearby crowd.

"What?" I asked turning my head as a person emerged from the crowd of people. This was the person who had wanted to speak to me. I heard of some people killing off their contacts whenever they gave information in order to not let anyone else know the things. I didn't stoop to that level; I didn't want to kill for that reason.

"I just got word that the Pharaoh is dead," My eyes widened slightly at the news. My father? Dead? How had he died? What had happened? I shook my head to clear it a bit as I nodded at him as if asking if there was any more information he could give me. "From what I heard he became ill a while ago and died, they say he died of regret or something."

"Thank you," I replied and he nodded and rushed off. I was sure he'd heard this from the palace servants. They were very talkative, and there was no real surprise there. After all, they had little to do in their free time so they gossiped about everything.

But my little brother would be fifteen and he would have to take the throne. I didn't know how well that would work. I had a few issues with my own position as the King of Thieves when I was his age. Then again, there was a major difference between being Pharaoh and being the King of Thieves.

Another thing was my father's death. I had heard that it was possible to die of emotions that were really strong. Had he died of regret? If he did then he must have found out what happened at Kul Elna. I really didn't think that he had ordered the attack. Some people were convinced of it, some that were, in a lesser sense, connected to the village. But I knew better, even if I never voiced that claim to anyone except maybe Diabound.

"Well, I think it's time for a little family reunion," I said quietly to myself as I stood up. I wore some decent clothes and there had been one major new thing. I had a scar, it came from a fight and I was a bit proud of it but it was when I was about twelve and still getting used the whole King of Thieves thing.

_"Are you sure?"_ Diabound asked me. I found that he did that sometimes; asking me things that would challenge me, more to make me think on the edge. To think like I was being taught by Aapep. To think with the knowledge that not everything is as it seems and sometimes you need to look at something a bit differently. Diabound was my friend for that, as he always kept me thinking instead of letting me forget important things.

_"I know it will be dangerous but I need to reunite with my little brother at some point anyway," _I replied in my mind as I left and walked up to a horse that I usually used. It was black like the one that Aapep had taken me on that first night so I felt it only proper that I had a black one too. He was once wild but I had managed to control him. I climbed up and kicked him to get him going. He snorted and started to run across the sands of Egypt.

_"Are you sure he'll accept you? How are you sure that he will believe what you have to tell him?" _Diabound challenged me as I rode towards the capital and the palace and my little brother.

_"I don't, I'm going to have to prove it to them," _I reply a small plan forming in my head. It was true, I thought on the spot. Most people said I was very smart but most of my thinking was done on my feet. When I did enter the tombs I usually didn't have any plan ahead of time, I knew nothing about it and I just went in and planned out my route as I went along. I couldn't know everything beforehand and it seemed rather stupid to spend hours upon hours mapping out what I was going to do only to be discovered by a drunken guard or something.

We rode through the night and I was quite sure that my brother was going to become Pharaoh that very next day so I supposed it was ironic. One of us was an outcast who wasn't wanted because of his blood adopted again and become the King of Thieves and the other, born to the right people and becoming the Pharaoh. I wasn't jealous of my brother, I loved being the Thief King. There was a lot more freedom to move around. You didn't have to sit around and give orders all day, you could do things and I liked being free out in the world. Not being told to stay and do what someone else wants me to do. Then the best plan ever form in my head.

My brother was Pharaoh; he couldn't do everything. If he had gone into one of the taverns people would know who he was. No good thief would tell him anything so he could have very few contacts.

I on the other hand could get information from sources. I could run the streets and people would tell me things while he was in the palaces with the high end nobles and all that. Yes, I could run around the streets gathering inside information that he would never get on his own.

_"Sometimes I think you think too much, Bakura," _Diabound teased me. He alternated using both of my names and I really didn't mind, though when anyone asked I told them my name was Bakura and not Akefia.

_"Do I now, well, forgive me but I never heard you complaining before," _I reply teasingly to the monster who just seemed to laugh.

_"Oh, if you wanted me to complain then you should have just said so before," _I shook my head. Sometimes I didn't feel like I was twenty years old. I thought it may have to do with growing up as fast as I did though sometimes it was fun to joke around with my Ka as he was the only one I could joke around with.

_"I should get something to eat first, I'm hungry," _I said as if it really mattered. Sometimes it was just nice to have someone in my mind to talk too even if it was only for a little bit of comfort. I walked into a small food place that was not really frequented by very good people. The best thing was that the food was cheap even if it wasn't the best. Though people would usually give me the information that they had because they knew me. My scar was an almost foolproof indication of who I was. Another thing I had learned was that if you bought some people a drink they would become a bit loose in the lips and give you pretty much any information you would like. I saw a small group of men and they seemed to be having a very interesting chat.

"Can I help you with something?" the owner asked and I ordered buying some alcohol to see what these men had to say that was so interesting to them. I smirked. I loved trial and error sometimes and this was the least violent way to get what I wanted.

"So, what's so interesting?" I asked and they seemed to jump as I put the bottle on the table. I smirked at them. Not only did they know who I was they eyed the bottle with greed and I smirk to myself. Another reason I was better at this than my little brother, I knew what I was doing.

"We'll tell you if you share that with us," one man said and I smiled down at him as I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I wouldn't have brought it over here if I was going to drink it all myself," I replied as I poured them each a cup and sat back waiting for them to tell me what they had news off.

"Well, from what we heard the Pharaoh is going to be crowned tomorrow and two men were planning on assassinating him, we tried to tell them not to but they didn't listen," one man said and I smirked at them. Inside I was both laughing and fuming. Laughing at the stupidity of the men and fuming because someone would dare hurt my little brother.

"Alright, thank you guys very much, keep the bottle, I don't really care for the stuff," I told them and I stood up to head out with a big smirk on my face. But at the same time I had to make sure that my little brother was safe. _"That was a nice little rest wasn't it, Diabound?"_

_"Yes, that was very useful, now hurry up, Akefia," _Diabound said and I jumped onto my horse and kicked it to get it moving. I rode fast and hard towards the palace. Unfortunately it was quite a distance away but I managed to get there as Ra was rising in the sky. I saw the gates of the capital city and I dismounted and entered the city. It wasn't that hard seeing as people came and went all the time. The hard part would be getting into the palace but I was the King of Thieves.

I walked through venders and streets to find the right place. I could see the palace and the gates were open still. When the Pharaoh was to be crowned the gates were clearly open for the public. I snuck in seeing the crowd and milling with them. Looking up I could see the boy who looked kind of young but at the same time tough, as if he was trying to put on a strong face in front of the people. I watched my little brother as he stood on the balcony of one of the palaces walls. I knew I couldn't sneak in now but I would just wait until most people were leaving and then I would get in.

It didn't take long, I suppose they wanted to get to the festivities. I assumed it was more because Atem felt a little uncomfortable in front of all the people. I didn't blame him. I would be nervous too if that was me but it wasn't.

I couldn't think of that now though. I had some work to do and I was going to do it no matter what else happened. When people were starting to leave I weaved in and out of them with ease and grace that would have made Aapep proud of me. The guards were about to close the doors so I used a small burst of speed in order to get passed them and into the palace. My mind somehow still gave me a bit of a map even after this long, though I would have to get used to the place again. I snuck through the hallways but at a quick pace keeping to the shadows.

I knew I was getting close when I heard the music playing. I could hear people and I knew then that I was getting to the right place. I sped up a bit hoping that I wouldn't be too late. My eyes scanned ahead of me as I ran allowing me to process the situation. I slowed down a bit as I noticed that someone had blocked the first attack but I saw the second and they seemed to not have. I narrowed my eyes and put on a burst of speed rushing into the room and quickly calculating the height of the balcony and my speed. Taking a flying leap I landed squarely on the railing and smacked the weapon out of the man's hands.

There were a lot of gasps among the occupants of the room as a few more guards walked over to grab the second man. They didn't seem to know what to do about me and I flipped of the railing landing on the ground with a crouch. I noticed the seven items and my breath caught for a moment but I could feel Diabound in my mind and I relaxed as I stood up and looked at all of them. "Akefia, is that you?"

My head snapped to the speaker and my eyes widened. It was hard to tell after fifteen years and the fact that he was now wearing a head-dress but I still could tell who he was. "Mahad, yes, it is me."

"I... I thought you died," he said to me and I gave him a look and then scanned the faces of the other Item holders, they didn't seem as familiar though.

"Yeah, funny story," I said sarcastically and I could tell he could recognize the tone of my voice. "Though in all honesty I nearly did die. And for the record it's nice to see you too, Atem, though I don't expect you to recognize me."

"Akefia," I glanced at the speaker and recognized him, he was a friend of our father's I believe his name was Shimon and I was a bit surprised to see him as I hadn't recognized him. "As good as it is to see you again Atem is now the Pharaoh, you must treat him with more respect."

"I know that," I replied a bit annoyed but even so. I decided I would do the right thing (even though that was never something I liked doing) and I bowed to him but we were kind of interrupted by the guards and the two assassins.

"What should we do with them, Pharaoh?" one of the guards asked as a few of them eyed me again as if not sure what to do seeing as some of the people knew me but I had snuck in there uninvited.

"I think we should show the Pharaoh the power of the Items and how we judge people," the holder of the Rod, Seto, said and the others agreed so it was done. I could feel a pain in my head as I heard the voice... the Eye... the pain... no! I was losing it! I couldn't take it! Akunadin! I could hear the screams! I was back there! A ten year old! Seeing the death! I couldn't take it... I could feel something muscular wrap around me pulling me close.

_"Akefia Bakura, calm down, it's alright, just calm down, it'll be OK," _It was Diabound, my Ka. I looked up at him as his snake tail was wrapped around my waist protecting me - in some ways - from the pain I was feeling.

"What is that?" It was Seto who asked the question but I could tell it was on everyone else's minds, even Mahad looked at it with a mix of confusion and worry.

"This is Diabound, he won't hurt you unless I tell him to so you don't have to worry," I said as I look back at them and I can see the holder of the Scales, Karim, hold up his item, I watched the scales balance out and I smiled a bit.

"He is not lying, that creature isn't very dark, he is a lot like Mahad's Illusion Magician," Karim told everyone in the room.

"It's amazing that you can summon him without any help though," The holder of the Key, Shaada, informed me and I nodded.

"I can see that, he can come out at will too, I didn't summon him, he just knows when I need his help and that isn't always in a fight either, he is very helpful," I told them as Diabound let me go and then vanished back into my body. "Now, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but first I'd like to have a private chat with the Pharaoh."

"Who in the name of Ra are you?' He asked me and I shook my head. I couldn't expect him to know me, after all, he'd been a newborn when I'd vanished.

"I'm not really shocked that you don't recognize or remember me, Atem, but to put things simply, I'm your older half-brother," I smiled a bit as his eyes and some of the other sets of eyes in the room went wide at my statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Always be There**

**Chapter 4**

"You're what?" Seto asked in shock as most of the people in the room froze, but managing to regain his voice faster than the others did.

"I told you, I'm his half-brother," I said a little annoyed at having to repeat myself over and over again.

"Well, it's just that it's hard to believe," Karim replied honestly and I sighed and put my face in one of my hands for a little bit.

"He's not lying," Mahad replied. "I knew him back when we were little children and if you still aren't sure I believe the Scales can tell if a person is lying or not. Can they not Karim?"

"Yes, you are right about that, Mahad," Karim said and looked down at his item as it seemed to balance and he sighed. "Which means he really is Pharaoh's brother."

"That still doesn't mean we can just go ahead and trust that he has good intentions," Akunadin added his own thoughts to the situation.

"I saved his life and I hardly think that there would be a reason to do that if I was only going to hurt him afterwards," I replied annoyed at the group of priests.

"I'd like to hear what he has to say," Atem replied and some of the priests seemed to be surprised at his comment.

"Are you sure, Pharaoh?" Shaada asked and Atem nodded to say that he was sure and the priests seemed to sigh slightly.

"Listen, I'll be fine, besides, if he has something important to say then I should hear him out," Atem replied and I smiled a tiny bit- my brother reminded me a lot of his father.

"Alright, Pharaoh," they said and so I smiled as Atem got off his throne and lead the way to one of the bedrooms. Or at least I assumed it was his bedroom.

"This is all so stressful, I don't know what I'm really supposed to do, I'm not old enough for this," He told me I wasn't sure why he had opened up to me so quickly but I guessed he had to tell someone and his court seem so professional as if they had been doing it for a long time.

"Sit down Atem," I said as I motioned to the bed. We both walked over and sat down on the soft bed. "I haven't felt a bed this soft in a long time... it almost feels too soft."

"Too soft?" Atem asked and I merely nodded at him. "How did you even know about everything that happened?"

"Honestly I didn't know about everything but I did hear gossip. You see, if there is anything I learned about servants is they gossip," I said leaning back so I was lying on the bed.

"Even so, how does that get to where you were?" Atem wanted to know and I smirked at him as he still sat on the bed.

"Well, simply put, I know the workings of these things. It's not something you need to worry about too much, Atem, but still, if you want to know. When a servant hears something around the palace he or she goes around and tells the others servants when they have free time. Some of these servants have a few friends with the people in the market and sometimes they chat while buying things for the palace. So the people in the market hear it from the servants and they got tell other people and some other people hear them and before it's been announced almost all of Egypt knows the news. It kind of goes the other way too though. Some people hear things in the markets and tell the servants who tell each other," I told him. "That's the simple explanation of what goes on."

"Wow, I never knew they were that talkative," Atem replied. "That could be a really bad thing though."

"Indeed it could, after all, I'm pretty sure the people who tried to kill you earlier had heard about your crowning from gossip," I replied and he sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"Can we not talk about that, Bakura? I really don't want to think about it," He was looking at the ceiling and I sighed.

"Call me Akefia in the palace, that's my true name, I just made up Bakura after what happened. As for the incident, I only mention it to help you out," he turned his head to look at me and I smiled at him for a little bit.

"I'm confused about what you mean by that. But then again, if you are Akefia then I did hear about you," Atem replied and I nodded.

"From dad right?" I asked and he nodded looking back up and I followed his gaze even if there wasn't much to see. "What did he say?"

**(Flash back, Atem's POV)**

I wanted to ask Dad something. It wasn't a hugely important thing but as a ten year old I had a lot of questions that I needed answering. Then again, when I found my dad there was another question I wanted answering. "Dad, why are you crying?"

"Oh, hello Atem," he said as I walked over and sat next to him. He was always so strong that I was surprised to see him like this. "You see, you had a big brother once."

"What happened to him?" I asked curiously and he hugged me as if that would make him feel better and I hugged him back.

"I'm not really sure, Atem, that's the problem. His name as Akefia and he was five years older than you. But a little after your birth he just vanished. Today would have been his birthday," my father told me and I looked up at him.

"What was he like?" I asked curiously as I wished that one day I would meet this brother of mine. I didn't understand back then that everyone thought that he had died and there was a high chance that he would have died out in the sands of Egypt.

"He was very adventurous and he would pull pranks and get himself in trouble. He was a good kid though and when you were born I knew he would be a very good big brother, if not teaching you a few of this little pranks. He was also unique because he was like you. You looked very different and cute. He had white hair and lavender eyes. You're mother and I loved him very much, as much as we love you," my father told me. I knew my mother was in the afterlife with the gods but it still felt nice to hear that she loved me. Sometimes I thought that she was watching Dad and I from the afterlife. "He was best friends with Mahad."

"Really, then I'm going to go see Mahad," I said and my father smiled down at me and I smiled back at him.

"Alright, but he might not want to talk about him, they were very close and he might not want to think about his friend," my father said, that had confused me until I figured out that they all thought that Akefia was dead and Mahad didn't want to think about the fact that his best friend might be dead.

"Thank you dad, and I'll be careful," I said meaning that if Mahad didn't want to talk I wouldn't push him. I walked out of the room to go find my friend and my other friend, his apprentice, Mana. Mana was usually easier to find but she seemed to always know where Mahad was.

"Hi Atem," I looked up in a bit of shock to see my brown haired friend running up to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as she skipped over to me.

"Hi Mana, do you know where Mahad is?" I asked her and she nodded and turned to start going back the way she came.

"Follow me, I need to train with him soon but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," she said as she skipped ahead of me as we went towards Mahad. I wondered how he would react to the fact that I wanted to know about Akefia.

"Hey Mana," I said and she turned her head a bit to tell me to continue. "I was just wondering if he ever talked about someone?"

"Depends on who you're talking about," Mana replied. She always seemed so happy all the time as if nothing could bring her down.

"Well, I just talked to dad and he said that I had an older brother and also that he was Mahad's best friend," I told her and she shrugged a bit.

"Not much, he may have said something and I wasn't paying attention," the girl replied and Atem nodded in gratitude as they walked into the room where Mahad was sitting.

"Hello Atem, Mana," Mahad said as he noticed us enter the room. We sat down across from him. "What brings you two here?"

"I had a question and Mana was helping me find you," I replied and Mahad smiled knowing that the two of us kind of stuck together a lot. He motioned for me to ask my question and I sighed a bit. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too but I was just wondering... well, I was talking to dad earlier and..."

"You want to know about Akefia, right?" he asked with a bit of a sigh and I nodded a bit. "To be honest I don't remember too much about him since we were only five when he vanished. Everyone thinks that he's dead now because he disappeared in the middle of the night a little after you were born. Some people believed that he had been kidnapped but everyone was unsure about how that could have happened. Your dad was upset and he sent people out to look for him but they always came up with nothing at all. He started to lose hope in ever finding Akefia and we just accepted that he was gone. Every time it was his birthday your dad would get upset about it though. Akefia wasn't even his son he always thought of him as one. I remember mostly his hair because it was white," Mahad told us.

"Wow," Mana said after Mahad was done with his little tale, "That's kind of sad really."

"It is, Akefia and I would get into things, most of them were his idea but still, it's a lot like what you and Atem do, Mana," Mahad told us and we smiled at each other.

**(End of Flashback Bakura's POV)**

"And that's about all I knew about you," Atem finished of his little story. I hadn't met Mana yet but I was sure I would at some point. "How about you, what did actually happen?"

"Well, that's a long story," I replied with a bit of a chuckle as I sat back up in the bed and looked down at him.

"We have time," he replied with a smile. "I doubt much is really going to happen and besides, you don't have to tell me everything," Atem replied.

"Alright, if you really want to know," I replied and so I told him my story. Basically I told him what I've already said so there is no point in repeating what I've already told. He stayed quiet for the whole story not saying anything though I could see the look on his face change depending on what part I was telling him.

"That's... wow, you've had a lot of adventures," he told me and I nodded as I had told him a few of my exploits.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy, I mean, life wasn't easy from the first day I started living outside the palace but I got by," I replied.

"If dad had only known...," he started but cut himself off when I shook my head at him with a bit of a smirk on my face.

"No Atem, I wouldn't have wanted that. It was fun to live out where I had all the freedom I wanted. To be honest with you I really enjoyed it even if it was tough. I know what dad would have done if he had known and I think you would have done the same thing. You are a lot like him. But to be honest with you I think it's better this way. And besides, I can do things you can't," I replied.

"Like what?" he wanted to know as I hadn't exactly explained my plans. I laughed a bit and he sat up giving me a look. "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Well, I was just thinking about some things, you see, you're the Pharaoh and you can't get most of the information that I can," I replied and he looked at me.

"You mean that there are people who would keep things from me?" he asked and I nodded at him with a sigh.

"I'm the King of Thieves, most thieves and assassins would give me information about their plans but as the Pharaoh you can't possibly get the information from them because they would never admit that they are going to do something wrong to the person who would then punish them," I replied.

"So what you're saying is that you could give me the information that I usually won't get because of who I am?" Atem asked. "Making the whole thing work."

"Basically, but I'm not going to make life easy on you, little brother," I replied with a smirk at him. "You see, if it isn't really important I'm not just going to give you the information. I mean, that would be boring and it would be too easy, I have to challenge you, someone does, so unless it is really pressing I'm going to test you first," I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Atem asked me. His eyes had narrowed a bit and I knew he was trying to read my expression.

"Oh, nothing too bad. All I'm saying is that it would be no use just giving you all the information I get. We'd play a little game first and if you win then I'll tell you. Though due to the fact that some of the information might be dangerous I would tell you even if you lost or if it was something really bad and really urgent," I replied.

"And what would these games be like?" he asked me and I laughed a little bit again and he gave me another look. "Will you stop that?"

"No," I replied gently pushing him so he fell back on the bed after having sat up. "To answer your first question though, that would depend but I think it might just have to do with catching me, something tells me that you are the only person who can stand against me."

"You sure about that?" Atem asked me and I looked at him, there was that gleam in his eyes hat I had has sometimes seen in the Nile when I'd gone there, as in, my own eyes. "I think I'm better than you."

"Oh yeah, you haven't even seen me at work you little runt," I replied smirking at him as he was clearly about to take my challenge. "This means you take the challenge right?"

"I don't need to, I was taught by the greatest fighters in the country," he replied with a smile and I smiled back. "So yes, I take your challenge."

"Oh yeah, the best fighters in the country are not match for me seeing as I learned from nature itself, I learned by taking chances and making mistakes that almost cost me my life," I replied partially joking with him, "So you are no match for me; little Pharaoh."

"You're on, Thief King," he replied and I smiled at him, I'd never joked around with someone like that for so long it felt like it had been ages. I stood up and he followed what I was doing.

"Well, that was interesting, we need to do a lot of things but still, it was nice to see you again, little brother," I told him and he nodded at me.

"It was nice to meet you, big brother, so, do you want to stay over, we have rooms if you want," Atem said and I shook my head at him. I could swear that he seemed kind of disappointed about that fact but I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I should probably go and start to gather some information, we will see each other again but for now I should probably get going, I wish I could stay though," I told him as he ducked under my hand to prevent me from messing up his hair. "I do want to go see Mahad though."

"Alright, I'll show you where he usually is,' Atem said and so he led me through the palace. I followed behind looking around and imprinting the layout so that I could use it for any other time. I had a very good memory and special cues were always one of my best things. I could tell easily how things worked and the general layout of the palace. It really wasn't that hard when you know what you were supposed to be looking for. Aapep taught me what thinks to commit to memory and what things to ignore and what things to only pay attention to at that moment.

"Something tells me that your wonderful priests are going to figure out what I am now," I informed him and he nodded.

"I figured as much," Atem told me sounding much older than he had a few moments ago and I smiled at him as we continued walking. "Here we are."

"Thank you, now you should go, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do," I told him and he nodded as he started to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you at some point," Atem said and I nodded ruffling his hair again and he scowled at me as I pushed open the door.

"Mahad are you in here?" I asked as I spotted my friend. Something felt off though and I wondered what it could possibly be.

"Yeah, hey, I want to show you something," he said and I was confused as he stood up and I shrugged and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Always Be There**

**Sorry it's late, I had internet issues and it's the holidays, what can I say, I also had to write a darned essay that I really didn't look forwards to and I should have started way earlier but I didn't and that was bad planning on my part but I'll stop talking now.**

**Chapter 5**

We walked for a while until we got to a shrine of some sort. Mahad hadn't spoken since we started going so I was really wondering what was wrong with him. Even so, I had to help him if there really was something wrong with him then I was going to fix it, as his friend, it was kind of my duty to do so. He turned to me and I watched him carefully, I could swear that his usually brown eyes were red but I shook my head

"Akefia," he spoke for the first time since we'd left the palace and I blinked for a second as I looked at the place. This is the place where most magicians go to train."

"Oh," I sad wondering what he could possibly want to show me. I couldn't understand what was going on but I could swear Diabound was telling me to be careful.

"Come in, this isn't want I wanted to show you, it's inside," he told me and I glanced at him but followed, if he thought I wasn't on to him he would be mistaken. I scowled as I heard rock cracking and I looked back to see the entrance cave in. Darn it... but it didn't matter, I was the king of thieves and I could find my way out of any place cave in or not.

"I know you really aren't Mahad so who are you?" I asked as I walked forwards. We not stood on a walk-way above.. well, I couldn't see the bottom so I wasn't falling down there if I had a say in the matter.

"Oh really," the person who was pretending to be Mahad stated with a smirk. I didn't know how much my old friend had changed but I knew he did not smirk. I growled at him as I prepared myself.

_"Diabound, we will probably have to fight him," _I thought to my Ka instead of replying to the comment of the other person in the shrine.

_"I know, but are you sure you can handle fighting him, he is your old friend after all," _Diabound replied in my mind and I mentally nodded at him.

_"Whoever he is, he is not Mahad," _I replied to Diabound who seemed to sigh in my mind and I wondered briefly what he was thinking. I paid little attention to my old friend as I talked with my Ka.

_"He is Mahad, Akefia, but he is being controlled by the darkness, remember that the darkness comes from the items themselves," _Diabound replied and my eyes drifted to the ring around my friend's neck as Diabound spoke again. _"From what I've seen the ring holds the greatest threat, but I believe the control of the darkness can be lifted f you get the ring off him."_

_"Hmm, though I'll have to fight him for t, I will," _ I silently vowed as I watched my old friend who was controlled by darkness. "I will defeat you."

"Will you now?" the darkness, or Zorc, said through my old friend. "A great power was locked away here a while ago and I have just released it, my power is now far greater than it was before."

"Do you know why I let you lead me all the way out here?" I asked as if I didn't care about what he had to say. "I'll tell you; it was so I could save my friend without causing harm on anyone else."

"You think you can save him? I think not," Zorc replied as Mahad's Ka appeared behind him with a dark look in the only thing that was visible on its face, its eyes. Diabound appeared behind me without a single word from me and the two monsters stared each other down. Neither of us made the first move as we just stared at each other for some time. Mahad had grown a lot from when I'd first met him. Though he still had that determination to be with the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Come on, Mahad, it'll be fun, it's harmless," I told my friend when we were younger. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Akefia, we'll get caught," he told me but even back then I had a knack for sneaking so I usually never got caught and he knew it.

"Oh come on, one time won't hurt, I just want to go outside for a bit, stop being so worried," I told him grabbing his hand.

"Alright, I'll come but if we get caught it's your fault," he said as we walked outside into the palace gardens.

"I know, you tell me this every time," I replied and looked at the sky. "Ra is so warm and yet... he's awesome."

"You think of the weirdest things to say," Mahad told me as he looked at the sky as well and I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"I guess," I replied but I wanted to get to what I wanted to tell him. "I have something important to tell you."

"I have something have to tell you too," he replied and I looked at him with shock. "You go first though, you were the one who brought it up."

"They say I'm going to have an new sibling soon," I replied and Mahad smiled a bit at me as he looked at me and then around the garden.

"Are you worried, I will never leave you, after all, we're best friends and I care to much to let you go just because there is a new prince," he told me and I smiled, there are two things I need to say though."

"Thanks Mahad, and what are they?" I asked him looking into his eyes and he didn't really meet my eyes and grabbed his chin so he had no choice. "Tell me, Mahad."

"Geez, relax," he half joked with me as he pulled away from my hand. "I'm going to start training to be a magician, I plan to enter the Pharaoh's court one day... but... it means that I won't be around for your birthday."

"It's alright, I mean, about my birthday, I don't mind that you can't be there, I would love to see you become the Pharaoh's best magician, though perhaps I won't be Pharaoh but I'll still always be beside you."

"Thank you, Akefia, we'll be friends forever, won't we?" he asked me and this time our eyes met and we both smiled at each other.

"Yes, we will always be together," I promise him as he linked hands Of course, we'd been found out, by none other than dad himself, but he didn't mind much actually.

* * *

"Diabound," I said out loud after thinking about what my friend and I had agreed on, sure we hadn't been there for each other for fifteen years but I could be there now, right? "You know what to do!"

"Illusion Magician," Mahad replied as Diabound let out a roar and attacked. The Magician moved in the way of the shock wave and I cursed under my breath.

_"Damn, if we destroy illusion Magician then Mahad's a goner," _I thought to Diabound with a scowl as all of us knew it was true. This was dangerous at the best of times.

"What's wrong?" Zorc taunted as the smoke cleared. The magician seemed alright as it seemed Zorc put his energy into the creature to keep it alive for a while.

"Hmm, you put your own energy into it, that just leaves you venerable," I commented and he smirked at me lifting up his arm to show as another monster appeared.

"Shadow Ghoul, attack his Diabound," he said and I cured as I turned to see the strange green monster launch an attack at my Ka. I knew destroying this monster would hurt Mahad but it would not kill him unlike the Magician.

"Damned it...," I cursed. I wished I wasn't fighting this battle but I had to decide. I needed to do something and standing watching won't help anyone. _"Diabound, we need to destroy the Shadow Ghoul."_

_"Alright, Bakura," _Diabound replied and so when the next attack came Diabound dodged the attack and launched a counter attack back at Mahad's monster making it disintegrate.

"That's one of your monsters taken care of," I told him with a smirk as now Diabound had a new special ability that would come in handy during this fight.

"How does it feel to know that you've caused your best friend to lose part of his soul?" Zorc replied and I growled at him as I thought up a plan that might just work.

"Fine, since that part will help me cause you to free him," I replied as he smirked and his Magician lounged another attack. In the cover of the smoke I had Diabound go through the wall and attack him from behind.

"Damned it, I forgot your stupid Ka could do that," Zorc hissed at me as he turned but this Magician blocked the blow. "Not that it's doing you much good."

"This is getting us nowhere," I muttered as I glanced at my monster and the fact that Mahad was now on his knees with the force of attacks that Diabound had been causing on him.

"For you maybe, but the more you attack the more of your best friends soul gets lost, you should have joined me when you had the chance," Zorc replied and I snarled at him.

"Shit," I replied as I knew he was right... well, about me destroying my best friend. No way was I going to give myself to him... then it happened. It was almost as if Mahad was calling to me threw his Magician like his soul was trying to reach mine.

_"Akefia, use your power to destroy me if that's what it takes. I may be able to do something at the last moment but f it doesn't work... if that's what it takes... kill me," _I didn't know if I had imagined his voice or not, or if it was Zorc trying to play tricks on me, but what I did know is that I had to do something and now. No matter what, protecting Atem was my first priority and I would do that.

"Diabound... attack, show no mercy," I said forcefully. I knew his attack was aimed for the Ring to try and get it off Mahad but of course that wasn't going to work.

"I think not," Zorc shouted but that's what I wanted. Maybe, if I was able to his Illusion Magician then Zorc would leave for dead and he could put his own plan into motion. Zorc's laugh echoed around the cavern we were in. "I hope you feel good about killing your best friend."

"Zorc, you will pay for this," I replied clenching my fists at my side as Diabound vanished back into my soul and I sighed as I felt the effects of the fight start to catch up to me.

"Yes he will, and we will fight him together," my head snapped up to see the smoke clear and I blinked. I saw the Ka of my best friend but it was different.

"Mahad!" I said as I noticed him and I tried to stand again. In one hand he held the Millennium Ring and in the other the staff that his Magician had, in fact, he looked almost like his Ka but instead of no face it was his own.

"Yes, I used the last of my strength to merge myself with my Ka, I am now the Dark Magician," Mahad said as he walked over to me. I stood up. "Akefia, I want you to have this."

"You're Millennium Ring?" I asked looking at the object in his hand. He held it out to me and I looked at it some more. "Why? It's yours."

"I have no use for it right now, besides, I think you can fight back the darkness, though in some ways I have to thank you, now I can serve my Pharaoh for eternity. I fear that this might take longer than our life-times," Mahad told me and I nodded as I stood up and took the Ring and put it over my head. It glowed for a bit but then it lay flat as if it hadn't been glowing at all.

"I can feel the power inside of me," I muttered wondering, but not really caring, if the Magician could hear me. "It's almost like I can feel them."

"Who can you feel?" Mahad asked me and I looked up at him with a bit of a sad look in my face as I held the Ring in both hand.

"My other adopted family that I lived with after I was taken from the palace... they... they were used to create these items," I replied with a sigh.

"I read about the ritual that was used to create these items but I had no idea," He told me and I sighed starting to walk back to the exit.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is helping Atem destroy the darkness once and for all," I replied as he followed me. "We can't change the past and I can feel as if they are giving me strength so I guess I'm not too upset about it."

"Akefia," he said and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and we just stood there for some time. It was strange, sometimes saying nothing could be the best help a person could give. By only saying my name Mahad had given me something special, his trust and his friendship and I knew that he would help me as much as he would help Atem. Together we'd protect the Pharaoh.

"We should go," I said and he nodded so we walked towards the entrance to the shrine. We were greeted by the moon still shining and I noticed something in the distance. My eyes narrowed and I started to see it. It was a horse with two people on it. "Mahad."

"Yeah, I can see them too, but I think that horse looks familiar," Mahad said as the horse and it's two riders approached us. "It's Mana and Atem."

"Alright," I replied and I could see it too. They arrived near us and Atem jumped off the horse and ran over.

"Akefia, Mahad," he said but he stopped a bit at seeing him merged with his Ka. "What happened to you, Mahad?"

"It's alright, my Pharaoh, I merged myself with my Ka in order to help you," Mahad told the Pharaoh as Mana came up to them.

"But Master Mahad, what about my training?' Mana asked a bit upset at seeing her teacher like this. I'm sure it was more than just her training she was thinking about.

"It's alright, Mana, I will still be around just not as you knew me," Mahad replied and I looked down a bit at the comment. "I am now the Dark Magician."

"It's not fair," Mana complained as she looked at her master and then turned to me. I could see the look in her eyes was one of sorrow and I knew I had caused that. knew I deserved her anger and caused her sorrow but I didn't want to think about that right now.

"What happened to the Ring? Why were you two fighting in the first place?" Atem asked, he must have noticed me but not enough to notice the object I now held.

"I am afraid the darkness took a hold of me, Akefia attempted to get rid of it. It is gone now but seeing as I no longer have any use for it I gave the Ring to Akefia," he said and Atem looked at me and saw the item. He nodded and I smiled sadly at him.

"Mana, was it," I said looking at the brown haired girl. She turned her tear filled brown eyes towards me and I sighed. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, it was not intentional. I never meant to do this."

"You," she said and without knowing what she wanted to say she tackled me. If I wasn't tired from fighting Mahad I wouldn't have fallen but as it was we both fell into the soft sand. I looked up at her; if she wanted to hit me I wasn't going to stop her, I deserved that much from hurting her master and friend. Aapep had taught me that when you release your anger early then are easier to handle. I knew that well enough.

"Mana," both Atem and Mahad spoke the girls name but I gave them a look and they blinked in confusion.

"If you're going to hit me, go ahead, I deserve it," I told the girl and she brought her fist down on my face. It stung a bit but I had worse. "Better?"

"A bit," she replied getting off me and I stood up again brushing sand off my clothes. I looked at the other two.

"Bakura, that was not necessary, it's not your fault this happened," Mahad said but I put my hand up as I turned away from the three of them.

"Sometimes the hardest thing is knowing who to blame when something else happens," I told them. "We find someone to blame and we set our hearts to hurt them like they hurt us. The longer it takes the more it starts to hurt and the more pain we want to cause. This is the dangers of love; we never want to see those we care about hurt and once they are hurt we want to go back and hurt those people. I would know... I cannot say I don't hate people for the death of my other family, and I can't say that pain will ever go away but what I do know is that if that pain is released the easier it is to handle."

"Akefia," Atem whispered behind me and I smiled as I waved at the three of them and started off into the desert again.

* * *

**Ok, you have no idea how hard this chapter was to write but this part at the end... it just came to be but damn I think this is emotional but also very true. Anyway, I hope you liked it because I worked hard and I feel relatively good about it.**


End file.
